Please Give Me a Home
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Tragedy strikes the life of Samantha Parkington when she is 15.
1. Chapter 1

I was 15 when Grandmary passed away. I'd been living with Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia for five years in New York City. And while I enjoyed living in the city and loved my aunt and uncle, Mount Beauford had been home. So going back for Grandmary's funeral was bittersweet.

Cornelia stayed home in the city on bed rest due to a difficult pregnancy. Nellie and her sisters also stayed behind. It was just Uncle Gard and I who attended.

We arrived at Grandmary's the day before the funeral to help out with any arrangements that needed to be done. I could see how difficult this was for Uncle Gard. He and Grandmary were as close was any mother and son could be. We didn't talk much that day to each other or the day of the funeral.

The funeral service was very nice, and it was touching that so many came out to pay Grandmary their respects. After the services I quietly went up to my old room. But soon found out it was difficult to be in the house that still had such a presence of Grandmary.

So I went out to the boat house. It had been my get away while living with Grandmary when I needed alone time. A while later I heard footsteps coming close. "I thought I might find you here." Uncle Gard said with a slight smile.

I looked at him. "Hello Uncle Gard." I said shyly.

"I know it's been a tough day, Samantha, but we'll be okay." He smiled.

"I know. I just…" I felt tears start to fall from my eyes. "I just miss her." I managed to get out.

Uncle Gard walked over to me and gave me a hug. "So do I. but she'll always be with us Samantha. She is always in our hearts. And she's so much in you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. You are so much like her. She'd be proud of who are becoming. Now let's get on back, we have an early start toward home in the morning."

"We're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave your aunt Cornelia alone too long in her condition." He said.

I nodded. When we got home to the house we had I d super. I didn't eat much as I wasn't hungry.

When everyone retired to bed I snuck into Grandmary's room, I looked around I felt almost as if at any moment Grandmary would catch me. I took a few items that were my favorites of hers and quietly snuck out to the boat house where I kept my other safe keepings. I decided after I got out there I'd much rather sleep there than in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Samantha! Samantha!" I could hear uncle Gard calling me the next morning.

I then went out of the boat house and greeted him out in front of the house. "Morning uncle Gard."

"Good morning sweetheart. Where were you hiding this fine day?"

"The boat house. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Samantha." He said with a smile. "Now go on and change. I'll meet you back at the house for breakfast."

That afternoon uncle Gard and I left for New York City, we didn't say much a long the way. Just small talk here and there to pass the time I guess.

"A penny for your thoughts, love?" Uncle Gard said with a small smile on his face. You could tell he was trying to hold himself together.

"I was just thinking…" I paused trying not to cry.

"Yes?" Gard said slowly, trying hard not to push too hard.

"If I didn't have you and Aunt Cornelia, what would happen to me now that…now that Grandmary is gone?"

Uncle Gard was silent for a while, and then he calmly said, "Well your father I believe had a brother. After your parents married, your father was cut off."

"Why?"

"Your parents never really spoke of it. And we didn't push."

"What was father's brother's name?"

"Gerald, I believe. But you have no need to worry. You have me and your aunt Cornelia. And we love you more than anything."

I smiled. "I love you too Uncle Gard."


	3. Chapter 3

After losing Grandmary I never wanted to go through that for a long time. Little did I know.

Things back home continued as normal and the pain of missing Grandmary began to lessen.

Then Cornelia had the baby, a little girl named Elizabeth. But there was complications. I'm not sure of all that went wrong. Elizabeth's heartbeat was weak so was her breathing. Sadly the doctor was not able to save her. But there were complications with Cornelia too. She'd lost too much blood giving birth, and she too was unable to be saved.

The loss of Cornelia and Elizabeth was a dark time for us all. Though none darker than for Uncle Gard. For days he'd go to his bedroom after work and not come out. He'd fallen into a deep depression. I feared he'd never recover from it.

I began to worry once more about what would become of me, and Nellie and her sisters should something happen to Uncle Gard.

I expressed this concern to Nellie; she suggested we try to find my father's brother. I didn't know where to start. A boy at school's father was the head of police. So we asked him and he said that he'd help us. He contacted the police in Boston where my father was from.

A week later he informed us he had an address for a Gerald Parkington in Boston. I thanked him as he gave it to me. I went home and went up to my room. I began to write him a letter. I started it many times before settling on the one I sent.

_Dear Mr. G_erald Parkington,

_My name is Samantha Parkington. My father was George Parkington. When I was small my parents were killed in a boating accident. I was raised by my Grandmary (my mother's mother)._

_I am now 15 and living with my Uncle Gard Edwards in New York City. But with the recent sudden death of Grandmary, his wife and baby daughter, I'm worried that he soon won't be able to take care of me and my three adoptive sisters._

_I'm reaching out to you Mr. Parkington in hopes of somewhere to go should Uncle Gard no longer be able to provide for our family. Please consider taking in four well behaved girls. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Samantha Parkington._

I then sent the letter, honestly I didn't really expect to hear anything back.

About two months after Aunt Cornelia and the baby died Uncle Gard was doing no better. I hardly saw him, and when I did he looked tired, thin and tired.

Then it happened Uncle Gard came down with influenza. But he was so weak from not properly taking care of himself. I stood in the parlor and watched the doctor walk toward me.

"Your uncle wants to see you Samantha." He gently put his hand on my shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

I went into Uncle Gard's room and stood by the door. Uncle Gard looked over at me. "Come here Samantha, it's alright." He said weakly.

I walked over and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I should have taken better care of you and the girls. This is not how I wanted this to go."

"I know you didn't Uncle Gard." I said softly.

"Do you remember how I told you that Grandmary is always with us?" He asked before breaking into a coughing fit.

I nodded.

"Well, I'll always be with you too. I love you so much Samantha. Never forget that."

"I won't, I love you too uncle Gard, always." I said through tears that were beginning to fall.

"You, Nellie, Bridget and Jenny will be just fine. You're strong girls. I love you all. Tell the girls that for me love."

"I will uncle Gard."

Uncle Gard gave a small smile. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

Uncle Gard reached over and squeezed my hand. And then that is, he took a deep breath slowly letting it out and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours later I wrote a last letter to Gerald Parkington.

_Dear Mr. Parkington,_

_My uncle Gard passed away this morning. I am now alone with my sisters. With no one to take care of us they will send us to an orphanage and probably separate us. Please give me and my sisters a home._

_Sincerely,_

_Samantha Parkington._

We were sent to the New York City orphanage and though it was better than it had been five years ago when Nellie and her sisters were there, it still wasn't ideal.

I was still lonely and missed my family greatly. We were there about a month and a half when one of the workers summoned myself, Nellie and her sisters to the head mistress' office.

There was a man and woman there. Mrs. Stone gestured us to come over. "I believe these are the girls you seek." Mrs. Stone said.

The man turned to see me. "Samantha Parkington. You are George's daughter." He said.

I stared blankly.

"I'm Gerald Parkington and this is my wife Lillian. We received your letters."

"Yes sir." I managed to say.

"No need to call me sir or Lillian ma'am. You asked us to consider taking you and your adoptive sisters in. sorry it took so long to get back to you, but…"

"Gerald and I talked it over. You are family. No matter the rift in the past." Lillian interrupted.

I looked at Nellie and her sisters. Their eyes were as big and hopeful as mine.

"And Samantha, if you and your sisters wish, we'd be honored to have you as our own." Gerald said.

"Adopt us? Adopt all of us?" I asked.

They smiled. "Our home will be your home." Lillian still smiling said.

It didn't take us long to gather our stuff as the paper work was taken care of. Gerald and Lillian then took us out to their car and we went back to Boston as a family.

Gerald and Lillian were very good to us, and we learned to be a happy family. I still missed Grandmary, Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Gard from time to time. Though Lillian said it was only natural. Though at the same time I was grateful to have a home and family again.

I loved Gerald and Lillian. That first summer we visited Grandmary's home in Mount Bedford. It hadn't been put up for sale so Gerald and Lillian bought it. I showed then around and the boat house. They were impressed and said I could keep everything there.

I'm now a grown woman with a husband and children of my own. Each child has a name of one of the wonderful and loving people who raised me. I'll forever be grateful for them.

And you know what? Uncle Gard was right, they are all still with me.

Children:

Mary Lillian

Gerald Henry

Gardner Joseph

Cornelia Marisse

End


End file.
